kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Разработка
Вступление Создание требует ресурсов и материал для создания (по одному на каждую попытку). Редкость и успех зависят от рецепта ресурсов и от класса корабля-секретаря. Это ваш первый корабль вашего первого флота, помеченный #1. Некоторое оборудование нельзя создать, смотрите ниже. Часто у вас не будет получать сделать оборудования, пользуясь рецептом, сопровождая это экраном с пингвином в коробке. В этом случае, материал для создания потрачен не будет. Материал для создания можно получить выполняя квесты, экспедиции, и Мир 2-4. Пожалуйста, сначала прочтите это *'Рецепты, приведенные здесь, не гарантируют того, что вы получите то, что хотите.' *Процент удачи связан с: уровнем HQ, типом корабля-секретаря и количеством использованных ресурсов (посетите kancolle-db.net для большей информации). *Рецепты с этой страницы должны иметь источник из базы данных или с внешнего сайта с не менее чем сотней задокументированных попыток. Для ваших личных удачных рецептов используйте комментарии. Теория создания оборудования Рецепты ниже являются самыми эффективными в плане ресурсов, но у вас также может ничего не получиться если таблица дропов не до конца изучена. Для надежных, но, возможно, более дорогих рецептов, посетите Эмпирический раздел. Шансы на выпадение в таблицах ниже для каждого главного ресурса взяты с http://kancolle-db.net/. Для использования таблиц: *Для начала, убедитесь что ваш уровень HQ достаточно высок для создания оборудования. Чем выше ваш уровень HQ, тем выше шанс на дроп. *Возьмите максимальные значения каждого из ресурсов в создании в качестве вашего базового рецепта(хелп, я хз как это можно перевести). *'Изменяя рецепт, убедитесь что тип ресурса, которого наибольше всего в типе оборудования, которое вы хотите, совпадает (Главный ресурс).' Многие рецепты заканчиваются на 1 для того, чтобы сделать ресурс главным, чтобы улучшить шанс на выпадение когда оборудование требует одинакового количества или для намеренного уменьшения шанса для выпадения нежелательных альтернатив. **'ДВАЖДЫ ПЕРЕПРОВЕРЯЙТЕ ТИП ГЛАВНОГО РЕСУРСА!' Например, если минимально необходимое количество ресурсов для 46cm Triple Gun Mount 10-240-250-10, использование этих значений приведет к НУЛЕВОМУ ШАНСУ ВЫПАДЕНИЯ, так как главный ресурс - микс Стали/Топлива. Следовательно, для получения этого оборудования, самый дешевый рецепт это 10-251-250-10. ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРОПУСТИТЕ ЭТОТ ШАГ, ВЫ РИСКУЕТЕ ПРОСТО ВПУСТУЮ ПОТРАТИТЬ РЕСУРСЫ! *Если два ресурса имеют одинаковое количество, Топливо/Сталь в приоритете, после чего идут Боеприпасы, затем Бокситы. *Нет никаких доказательств, что общее количество ресурсов влияет на шанс выпадения каким-либо образом. Другими словами, рецепт 299-299-299-300 скорее всего имеет те же шансы что и рецепт 30-60-10-130 для большинства самолетов, несмотря на использование большего количества ресурсов. **Также случается так, что некоторое ресурсозатратное оборудование может "красть" шанс выпадения у менее ресурсозатратного оборудования. Это может значить что превышение минимального требуемого порога ресурсов для менее ресурсозатратного оборудования слишком сильно может уменьшить 'шансы на выпадение этого типа оборудования. *Убедитесь, что ваш корбаль-секретарь совместим с типом желаемого оборудования.Некоторые другие типы кораблей могут сработать, но те, что предоставлены здесь были проверены множеством попыток. *Эта таблица включает в себя все известные значения и шансы на выпадение всех создаваемых типов оборудования: Теоретические примеры *Если Адмирал хочет сделать сразу Type 0 Observation Seaplanes и Большие Радары, рецептом будет 10-10-250-250 с любым авианосцем во главе. **Используется минимальное количество ресурсов для Type 14 Air Radars. Нет необходимости добавлять дополнительно 1 сталь так как Топливо/Сталь уже главный ресурс. **Такое же количество ресурсов надо для Type 32 Surface Radars, несмотря на его более низкие требования, Топливо/Сталь должны быть главными ресурсами, чтобы они выпали. *Если Адмирал хочет сделать сразу Type 3 depth charges и сонары, рецептом будет 10-30-10-31. **Бокситы должны быть главным ресурсом для выпадения сонаров. Type 3 Depth Charges имеют одинаковый шанс дропа как для Боеприпасов как главных ресурсов, так и для Бокситов. *Использование рецепта 10-251-250-150 с Линкором во главе может обеспечить вас следующим полезным оборудование: **10cm HA Main, 15.2cm Twin Main, 35.6cm Twin Main, 41cm Twin Main, 46cm Triple Main, 15.5cm Triple Secondary **Type 22 Surface Radar, Type 33 Surface Radar **Type 3 Shell, Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell **Kouhyouteki **Если вы не понимаете почему, перечитайте весь раздел еще раз. *Самый дешевый рецепт для завершения ежедневных квестов, если 'никакое оборудование вам пока не надо чтобы сэкономить больше ресурсов на Строительство Больших Кораблей) это 10-10-10-11. **Он дает только 12cm Main, 12.7mm AA Gun, T96 Fighter и T93 Sonar. Последний может быть использован для улучшения в Type 4 Passive Sonars если необходимо. **Шанс ничего не получит равен 91%. Это приводит к тому, что пингвин в коробке вернет вам материал для разработки более чем в 9 из 10 случаев. Эмпирические рецепты оборудования Input material can be adjusted by one digit unit at the top and bottom of the frame that says the number in the "▼" button "▲". NOTE: These recipes are the most commonly used recipes in data sources, condensed down to the most recommended equipment for ease of navigation and use. If you would like to see recipes for other items, please see List of development recipes by item. Yellow Highlighted recipes have large samples sizes and are more likely to have accurate data. These recipes may not be the most efficient recipes possible, but have large amounts of data proving they work. For a method on how to derive possibly more efficient recipes with less empirical support, see the Theoretical section. Naval Aircraft HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier, Submarine Aircraft Carrier Surface Combat Equipment HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Fast Battleship, Aviation Battleship (don't use BBV for Shell development) Anti-submarine Warfare HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Submarine RADAR HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier Engine HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier, Akashi Bulge HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 50 (70+ for Large) Recommended Flagship: Battleship Miscellaneous Drum Canister HQ level required: None HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Submarine, Destroyer, Light Cruiser Drum Canister can be obtained from Weekly Quest F12 Оборудование, которое нельзя создать List of equipment currently not craftable but obtainable as stock equipment from ships. Note that some of these ships may be event-exclusive drop or reward, see Ships currently not buildable. List of equipment currently obtainable as Quest Reward. All of these quests are one-time only and limit the number of equipment that can be acquired. Some quests may require event-exclusive ship drop or reward. List of equipment obtainable by improving within Akashi's Improvement Arsenal but not craftable nor stock equipment of any ships. List of equipment currently not obtainable. These equipment were available in the past as Event Reward or Ranking Reward Категория:Разработка